


Never forget(Dragneel brothers Fairytail fanfic)

by Dokihokidoki



Series: Dragneel Brothers Series [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Light Angst, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Big Brother Zeref, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokihokidoki/pseuds/Dokihokidoki
Summary: Zeref and Natsu storyA secret buried deep within the heart of Fairytail will soon be revealed. Strange events start to occur when a young man appears to on Tenrou Island. Who is this man? What's his purpose? Why is he here? However,the most haunting question of all is....How does he know the young dragon slayer, Natsu?Warning: Mild use of language and violence(NOT RELATED TO THE TWO OTHER DRAGNEEL STORIES)THIS STORY ONLY FOCUS ON THE GROWING RELATIONSHIP OF NATSU AND ZEREF





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2015.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in 2015 following the 2015 Fairytail Arc

Somewhere in the heart of the deep forest, a tall figure stood. His black hair softly swayed in the night breeze. His black eyes as dark as the night itself, slowly scanned the surroundings. He wore a black long robe with a high yellow tipped collar, a white, long toga draped around his torso before falling behind like a cape. " The night is so peaceful" the young man whispered softly. Somehwere in the distance, an owl hooted loudly. Suddenly a small, childish cry made the young man look down into his arms where a petit child was wrapped in his white toga, sleeping soundlessly until now. "Hush little one" the young man chastised lightly. The cry instantly stopped. The child had only small features, pink, spiky hair and a serene smile on his light, tanned face.

Without warning, the forest floor started to shake violently. 'An earthquake in the mountains?'The black-haired man brought the child to his chest, holding the boy protectively. The shaking stopped. But the man wasn't letting his guard down yet, something or someone was apporching.

Minutes later, an ear-splitting roar echoed through the air. Animals screeched in terrror, scambling into their burrows, the man gasped. "No...it couldn't ...it can't be..." the man whispered, eyes widen with shock when the massive creature appeared before him.

A dragon.

A fire-breathing dragon. Red scales covered it's body, hugh wings flapped in the air, sending strong waves across the forest causing the trees to overturn. The man jumped back as a tree fell to the ground, dust and wood sprayed the forest floor.

How can they still exist? Dragons were suppose to be extinct when the humans took over. Or did they survive and take refuge in the mountains. Suddenly feeling the beast's eyes on him, the man looked up, unafraid. The dragon stood, wings now folded back, smoke drifted out of it's snout.

"Why are you here?" the man demanded tonelessly. The dragon roared. "Since the humans have taken over our once called home, us dragons have taken refuge here in the mountains" the dragon explained. "It's not uncommon to find humans here tho" the dragon continued. In a second, claws and hot fire was thrown at the man, "I am just passing by, nothing more" the man repiled. The dragon stopped, wondering to trust the man's words.

"I sense fear from you" the dragon suddenly spoke again. "I have no fear for I am a very powerful wizard" the black haired man retorted back sharply. The dragon snorted again, "You're worried about someone, you must have somehing precious that you want to protect" , the man stepped forward. His eyes blazed with anger but he remained calm.

" I am called Zeref Dragneel, I am the most powerful wizard alive" the wizard said.

"I have heard of you, Zeref I have heard you control demons and you are one of the most strongest evil wizard ever to live" the dragon rumbled. "I too am called Dragneel".  
Zeref remainded slience.

"Is that so? Zeref asked, elegantly sitting down on a tree trunk.

"Yes, ny name is Igneel Dragneel , I am the fire dragon king" Igneel rumbled.

Zeref nodded slowly. He was deep in thought. "I see, what is your relationship with children?" came the sudden question that made the Igneel ponder for a moment. "Children? I don't know, I'm never had any children of my own so I can't answer your question, Zeref".

"This child that I'm holding, he can no longer be in my care" Zeref said softly, sadness could be heard in his voice. "I don't see what the problem is there" Igneel repiled with slight confusion, Zeref sighed.

"I am cursed you see. I kill and taken lives of others, I don't want to get Natsu involved in this" . Tightening his hold on the small burden in his arms, Zeref's eyes started to form tears.

"All I asked is to take Natsu into your care" Zeref quietly pleaded, the black wizard had fallen to knees. Igneel pondered deeply before letting out a rumble. "I guess I can take him in. raise him up as my own" Igneel finally said.

A smile slowly made it;s way to Zeref's pale lips. "Thank you Igneel, you won't regret it".

Looking down for the last time, Zeref brought Natsu to his chest, close to his beating heart. "Never forget this sound Natsu, never forget the sound of my hear beating, I'll always love you" Zeref mumbled, his voice laced with love and sadness.

Placing Natsu into Igneel's clawed hand, Zeref stepped back. All the warmth and love in his black eyes had vanished completely. "Zeref, when do you want me to-" , Igneel was cut off as Zeref's voice broke in, "I don't want my name to be mentioned to Natsu, he doesn't need to know my existence, yet" Zeref ordered before turning away.

"Where are you going now?" Igneel called out to the departing wizard.

"To a place where I can not bring any harm to anyone not even to Natsu" Zeref replied not stopping to answer directly at the dragon. .

Then just like the wind and stars, the black wizard was gone.


	2. Tenrou Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting

Many years later..

"Are you ready Happy!" a pink haired boy yelled, throwing his fist into the air. "AYE SIR!" a blue cat replied, wings spouted from it's back. "What's all the big commotion about Natsu?" a blonde-haired girl asked with annoyance.

"It's the S-class wizard trial day!" Natsu yelled once more, along with Happy who replied with "Aye sir!" Lucy sighed, "It's amazing those two still have their voices" Lucy muttered to herself. "I couldn't''t help but agree with you" another voice piped up, Lucy looked up. "oh Erza! Are you getting ready to leave?" she asked the S-class wizard, Erza shrugged "I am all prepared are you ready Lucy?" Lucy nodded.

"I'm kind of nervous you know" Lucy softly admitted. "Don't be. it's only a trial after all" Erza patted Lucy on the head before walking away. "HOOOOK!" "Natsu! Happy! We're goin-AAH!" Lucy cried out in surprise when something fast pushed her aside, "I'm all fired up! I'm not going to let anyone get in my way!" Natsu yelled, following behind was Happy and Carla. "I'm not going to go easy on you, Natsu!" Gray yelled from the ship. An evil grin appeared on Natsu's face. "I can't wait Gray! Oh and are you missing something?" Natsu smirked. Gray frowned, "I don't think I am...." it only took a few seconds for the Ice wizard to find out his umm...ahem...pants were missing.

"NATSUU!!!!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR STEALING MY PANTS! GIVE THEM BACK!!!" Gray screamed in fury as he threw all different ice magic at the laughing dragon slayer. "Hey guys cut it out! Lucy and Canna shouted at the fighting pair.

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled. Grabbing Gray's and Natsu's head, she bonked them together causing them to let out a painful cry before falling to the ground. "Let's get going now before those two start fighting again" the third master suggested. The team nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Tenrou Island....

Someone's POV

I stared at sea with sadness. I want to be free from this cursed body. After hearing the strange disappearance of Igneel, my mind quickly pondered about what happened to my dear Natsu. "I wonder where he is now" I said to myself. Maybe he's in a guild or maybe the master of a guild. I sighed. "I want to see you Natsu, I'm been waiting so long" I whispered with hope and longing . I looked up at the blue vast sky. Natsu.....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Tenrou Island, the place where you must find Mavis's grave our first master" Makarov said staring at the island infront of them. Before anyone could protest, Natsu and Happy quickly few away "I'll be seeing you guys on the island" Natsu yelled gleefully. "That's not fair! Lucy and Canna yelled. "There are no rules about getting a head start" Makarov said, flipping the pages of the rule book.

"Alright! Let's go Canna! the two girls jumped into the water. "Let's go Wendy!" Mest grinned. "Wendy wait!" Carla tried to stop the young girl but it was too late, the two had already jumped into the water. The S-class trial had begun.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later......

"Arrrgh! Natsu.....I'm starving" Happy complained. "Man, after fighting Gildarts I'm nearly used all my magic power" Natsu sighed. Crack!! "Huh?" Natsu turned around. "What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked watching the dragon slayer looking around. "I have this strange feeling someone is following us" Natsu replied, flexing his hand back. "NATSU! Look!" Happy sudden cry made the the boy turn around. Standing in front of them was a young man, his black hair slowly swayed in wind. "Who the hell are you?" Natsu demanded. "People? I thought this place was abandoned, I thought I was the only one here" the strange man said softly.

Natsu snorted. "Well, I'm doing a very important exam so get out of my way" Natsu growled, fire slowly formed in his hand. "Umm.....Natsu? I'm hungry" Happy interrupted. The man looked up with a shocked expression. "What are you staring at?" Natsu said, the man's eyes had widen and not to mention tears running down his cheeks.

"Natsu...." the man whispered.

"He's crying..." Happy pointed out, staring at the man with wonder.

"How do you know my name!" Natsu growled, walking towards the man.

"You've grown....so much" came another whispered answer.

Natsu was now completely confused. How did this man know his name? And what did he mean 'You've grown so much'? "Happy....let's find some food" Natsu slowly suggested, turning away , trying to get the questions out of his head.

"Wait!"

"What?" Natsu and Happy said together.

"I can find some food for you....I can help you" the man stammered. Natsu frowned for a mintue before smiling. "OK! I guess you know this place better than us so we'll just follow you" Natsu grinned running up to catch up to the departing stranger.


	3. That small moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That small moment...

Night was slowly falling on Tenrou Island. "Natsu....carry me...." Happy groaned. "I don't think I can walk any more, I can't feel my feet" Natsu replied groggily. "Just a few more steps" the wizard said, looking over his shoulder. Suddenly the footsteps behind him stopped. "Natsu?" the man turned around and found the young pink-haired boy having a lie-down against a tree trunk along with the sleeping blue cat next to him. "It looks like it's going to rain" the man commented, looking up at the ink-black sky. Then the black-haired man disappeared into the foliage.

"It's so cold" Lucy shivered as the raindrops splashed against her skin. "I hope this rain doesn't stop the exam" Canna sighed before sitting down. Lucy stared at her in slight confusion, "Canna? What are you doing?" she asked the brown haired girl who was failing to light a fire. "May as well stop for tonight, get one of those celestial spirt to light a fire for us because these sticks are useless " Canna said. Lucy glared at her, "I DON'T HAVE ANY CELESTRIAL SPIRTS WHO CAN LIGHT FIRE!" Lucy yelled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Canna replied, waving her hand.

The two girls were too busy in their argument; they failed to notice the faint silhouette of a man walking through the dense, plantation.

Next morning...

The birds chirped happily in branches. Sunlight filtered through the jade leaves. "AAH! Good morning!" Natsu sleepily mumbled, stretching his arms. "Did you have a nice sleep?" a familiar voice asked. Turning to the side, Natsu found him staring at the black-haired man who was sitting cross-legged with a calm look on his face. "Eh...yeah but you still owe for food tho" Natsu said, sitting up. "I tried to find the best food I could find on this island" the man replied apprehensively. "I'll eat anything" Natsu smiled. It was that smile that shook Zeref to core. "I see...well....enjoy your breakfast...." Zeref stammered, his hands disappeared behind his back for a few moments before reappearing with the most, biggest breakfast Natsu had ever see. There were berries, fishes and even fish sticks and some small insects. Natsu made a face when he saw the crawling creatures "You can't eat them" Natsu said, Zeref only smiled.

"Trust me, they are eatable, so just eat them" Zeref replied. The pink-haired boy looked up with surprise, this caused to Zeref to look at him in slight confusion "What is it Natsu?" the wizard inquired. "Oh, it's just you sounded like you were....nothing never mind" Natsu laughed then he looked down at the delicious meal. The boy enthusiastically reached out to grab a cooked fish. "Thank you...umm....Zeref right?" Natsu said between gulps, Zeref smiled in respond. "So, umm...do want to have the last fish stick? " Natsu offered, waving the stick around. "No thank you" the black wizard calmly replied. "Ok then your loss" Natsu smirked. "Do you remember anything about your past?" Zeref suddenly asked, the question made Natsu frown.

"Uh...not really, why?" the pink boy asked, looking at the black mage with inquisitiveness. "Oh! No reason" Zeref's awkward reply came. Quietness soon came between them.

In the vast, blue sky a group of birds soared in the air. The two were both, deep in thoughts. 'So, he doesn't remember...' Zeref sadly thought to himself. The black mage didn't notice the minor form of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. However, Natsu noticed. 'Why the hell is he crying? Natsu wondered. Then, leaning over Natsu gently squeezed Zeref's shoulder, "Hey you ok? You're starting to cry".

"You don't remember...." The soft whisper made the dragon slayer winced. "What are you talking about?" Zeref's head shot up, making Natsu squeak in surprise as he fell back.

Precipitously, a strong breeze swept in. "Natsu...run......Zeref's voice had turned hoarse. "Why....what's happening?" the dragon slayer asked in a panicky voice, he turned to look at the black mage who had his hand grasping in head. Looking up, black eyes watched as the boy slowly backed away, both eyes full of fear, panic and uncertainty.

"NATSU!"RUN NOW!"

So, I guess you guys know what happening here but don't worry Natsu is going to be fine and Zeref...umm...he'll be fine.


	4. Danger

**Natsu POV**

I ran as fast as I could, trying to ignore the guilt in my heart for leaving Zeref behind. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. In the distance I heard the screeching sound of birds fleeing into the air. Abruptly black smoke came pouring out of the trees, “What the hell is happening?” I yelled to Happy, my companion who was following behind “I don’t know Natsu! The trees are withering away tho!” Happy replied. Happy was right, the trees were withering away due to the strange black smoke “Let’s tell Gramps what’s happening” I finally said, “Aye Sir!” 

**Zeref’s POV**

I let my body slumped against the tree, I looked around hoping Natsu had made it somewhere safely, far away from me. Once again I felt agonizing feeling of isolation. Rolling my head back and closed my eyes. The forest was silence. No birds. I let out a sigh, I truly was alone. The quietness was broken when I heard footsteps forthcoming. Was it Natsu? Has he returned? The thought got me somewhat excited so I rose up, only to get disappointed when I saw a woman stand a few metres away from me, the spine-chilling look in her eyes made me step back. “Who are you?” I asked with authority. The woman only smiled, taking a step forward. I narrowed my eyes. “I won’t ask again” I growled dangerously. “Lord Zeref…..I’m finally found you” the woman’s answer came out as a whisper. My eyes widened before my vision went black.

**Happy POV**

‘What is it Natsu? Why have we stopped?” I queried, looking at the dragon slayer who was staring out into the distance. “Something’s wrong” Natsu suddenly said, he didn’t seem to hear my reply as he ran off into the trees. “NATSU!”

**Natsu POV**

I couldn’t stop running. It like my legs were been controlled by an unknown force. Could it be Zeref? There was something about him that I couldn’t describe but whatever the feeling was…..I couldn’t ignore it. “Hang on Zeref, I’m coming”


	5. Natsu vs Utlear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu vs Utlear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this is not a sequel to any of the Other Dragneel stories. But I am still adding this to the Dragneel Series. Think of this as Spin-off maybe? That's why this is listed last.

It was the second nightfall on Tenrou Island. The moonlight illuminated the isle, the trees swayed as a soft breeze came through.  However, a shadow could be seen moving silently like a hunter through the foliage. It wasn't long before the figure was revealed. This lady was Ultear Milkovich. Her black eyes glittered with triumph as she carried her prize towards the Grimoire heart ship. "You're finally mine, Lord Zeref" she whispered softly. 

Suddenly a rustle of leaves from behind caught her attention. To her surprise, a pink-haired figure came flying out of the bushes, sending an unexpected punch into her face. She landed on a tree branch and narrowed her eyes at the invader. "Who are you?" she demanded inhospitably. The boy smiled. Looking up, he pointed confidently to himself.  "I'm Natsu of Fairytail" he said indignantly, "And I'm here to take back Zeref" he added. Ultear laughed, what a stupid boy.

 

"I'm afraid I can't give him to you" Ultear said coldly turning away, Natsu clenched his fist in fortitude "I'll take him by force then!" he cried angrily and lunged forward. Ultear grinned. This battle was going to be fun.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile....

"Hey guys! This is an emergency!" Happy cried, flying into the Fairytail campus. Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy glanced up, concern reflected in their eyes. "Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked apprehensively, "He went to save Zeref!" Happy replied. "Who's Zeref?" Erza pondered loudly.

 

"I didn't expect him to be on this island" the third master voice suddenly spoke from the tent. All eyes fell on the guild master. "Who is he?" Lucy whispered."He's the most powerful, evillest mage that plunged the world into chaos; he's the black wizard Zeref" Master Markov elucidated. All eyes widened in horror. "Why the hell is the flame brain saving the black wizard?" Gray furiously stood up and shot a glare to the poor blue cat that recoiled back from the heated scowl.  "Because he...helped us" Happy muttered quietly.  "Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy, I want you to bring back Natsu safety and don't forget Zeref!"

 

"Ice-Make, Rosen Krone!" Ultear yelled out as ice roses appeared causing Natsu to tumbled back in pain. "Why you....Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu took in a deep breath, a fiery breath hurled towards the ice mage. Ultear just smirked and froze it effortlessly. "Give it up boy you can't beat me" Ultear specified. But Natsu, been the stubborn dragon slayer he was, continued to fight.

Unknowingly to them, a pair of red eyes opened from the slumbering mage. "Natsu..." he whispered.  Ultear glimmered at the boy in frustration; she didn't have time for this! She needed to leave the island fast before someone finds out about her plans. Swiping her hands in a circular motion, she prepared herself to do another ice spell when a blast came from behind. A death orb had appeared and had collided into the tree where she was standing.

Ultear screamed when she felt something powerfully surrounding her. Intense pain entered her body. Her strength was been drained out. She tried to gasp for air but it was futile. After a few minutes, the ice mage fell to the ground, in front of a startled Natsu. "EEH! What just happened! Natsu screamed, scrambling away from the fallan wizard.  A soft chuckle could be heard.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, Natsu" a familiar voice muttered. "Zeref!" Natsu grinned happily.  "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Natsu started to throw questions at the poor black wizard who was having a hard time answering them.  "I'm happy to know you're alright" Natsu murmured, giving the mage a hug. Zeref was disconcerted at the unfamiliar gesture.  It's been 400 years since someone gave him a hug that was warm and welcoming. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around the boy, resting his chin on top of his head. Everything felt perfect for a brief moment.

"Natsu!" a female voice made the two look up in fright. Natsu turned pale slightly at the sight of the Fairytail members walking out of the vegetation. "Hey...guys" Natsu waved awkwardly.

He needed to come up with an explanation fast! Or else....something bad was going to happen with Zeref.

 


	6. The escape

"Natsu... Is that..." Lucy whispered in horror, her eyes were fixated on the man behind Natsu. The boy flinched slightly as if struggling to find the words to explain his reason to bring the most powerful mage into the campus. Zeref sighed and stepped forward, smiling softly at Natsu as he walked passed. "To my understanding, there's no need for a self-introduction, am I correct?" Zeref questioned, the group nodded their heads.

"Alright, let's get straight to the-" Zeref was cut off when a certain image interrupted rudely. "Wait a minute" Gray spat aggressively, his glare landed on Natsu. "Do you even know who this guy is, Natsu?" Gray narrowed his eyes, waiting for a response. Silence filled the forest for a brief moment before Natsu unfolded his arms and returned Gray's heated glare. "Yeah I know who this guy is" Natsu replied indignantly, the dragon slayer stormed up to the ice mage until their foreheads were touching.

"This guy is Zeref, and he's the one who saved me and Happy from hunger!" Natsu growled. Gray rolled his eyes, pushing Natsu away; Gray pointed at Zeref "This guy is actually the most dangerous person to be around with, he's the infamous black wizard who plunged the world in nothing but chaos" Gray hissed causing Zeref to recoil at the harsh, cold words thrown at him. "We can't trust him!"

Out of the corner of Zeref's eye, he spotted Natsu walking hastily towards him; the wizard closed is eyes, expecting a punch to his face like before, but when nothing happened, Zeref opened to only see two pair of black eyes full of surprise and admiration.

"Whoa, so are you really that famous!" Natsu chirped with excitement. Zeref had to jerk back when Natsu nearly collided their foreheads together. Gray however, only scowled at the dragon slayer's stubbornness. Abruptly the ground started to shake violently, the group gasped as a huge shadow engulfed the clear blue sky. Zeref bit his lips in frustration.

**It was too late....Acnologia was already here.**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What...is...that" Wendy whispered fearfully, she recoiled back as the dragon's shadow overwhelmed the blue sky, the warmth of the sun had vanished causing the group to shiver. "That's Acnologia, the black dragon"Zeref replied. "Maybe he knows where Igneel is then!" Natsu exclaimed, but before he could even stride forward, the boy felt a firm, tight grip on his arm. Natsu hastily spun around to confront his stopper, but instead he came face to face with a pair of concerned black eyes.

"Don't bother Natsu, Acnologia sees humans as little more than insects, there's no point in trying to communicate with him"Zeref stated, pulling Natsu back beside him. Gray clenched his fist. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Gray yelled angrily at the black mage. However, Zeref narrowed his eyes at the remark. "I'm sorry, if I recall correctly who was the one that said we can't trust the mighty black wizard?" Zeref growled dangerously, Gray was certain he saw Zeref's eyes turn red for a short moment. "Why you...you're not mighty at all" Gray retorted back, stalking towards the wizard.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look out! Take cover!" came Erza's warning, but it was too late as a ball of light came crashing towards the ground. "Move!" Zeref hissed, pushing Natsu out of the way. "Zeref!" Natsu cried, whiteness blinded his vision.

After the blast has subsided, the group slowly rose up, Lucy wearily stood up, she was slightly bruised but at least she was still breathing. "Is everyone ok?" Lucy coughed out. The sound of footsteps caught her attention. "Lucy!" Lisanna yelled out from the bushes, as the rest of the Fairytail guild appeared behind her. "We saw the blast from the campus, is everyone alright?" Mirajane asked, assisting Wendy to her feet.

"Where's Zeref!" Natsu's sudden distressed cry made the guild turn around to see the dragon slayer staggering towards another figure lying not far away from the group. "Hey, didn't Gramps say we needed to capture that guy?" Evergreen piped up. Lucy sighed, "I don't think it's the best time to do that, " she replied, eyeing Natsu who was frantically now running to the wizard.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, the Third guild master appeared with an expressionless look on his face. "Natsu, it's not safe to be near him-" the master was cut off when Natsu interrupted, his voice was hoarse. "I don't care!" Natsu muttered loudly, "In my eyes, he's a good person". Makarov was left speechless.

"I think we should leave now" Elfman commented, watching the dragon circling the sky like a hawk. "But if we move, then the dragon might attack again" Levy said, she shivered at the thought. The group's faces turned grim. "I'll distract him" Natsu's request made the guild's eyes widened. "What! Hang on Natsu!" Lucy gasped. "Do you have a death wish or something?" Gray jeered, Natsu ignored him.

"Don't worry, Happy will carry me out, right buddy?" Natsu smiled at his partner. The cat sheepishly returned the grin "Aye sir!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

>Time skips<

Each team carefully hopped into the boat whilst observing the dragon slayer futile effort of trying to fight the dragon off.

"Stupid Natsu" Lucy muttered, a few tears escaped her eyes. "He better not die" Gray folded his arms. "Natsu-san..."Wendy clasped her hands together, she wore a sadden look on her face. "Well, I guess that's what you can expect from a stubborn moron like him" Erza chuckled, trying to brighten up the atmosphere. The group smiled at the remark.

"Move out!" came Makarov order . The team grabbed their oars, praying silently for Natsu's safety.

**"Please come back to us alive" Lucy whispered, Tenrou island was becoming nothing but a small speck in the distance as the guild members were carried away by the turquoise waves....**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. The Black Wizard Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Zeref?

**_At the Fairytail guild....._ **

"Natsu-niichan! You reek of of the ocean!" Romeo stepped away from a drenched dragon and shivering cat. "So what's the story?" Macao questioned, drinking a sip of his drink. Natsu sighed "This is what happened....

**_\------Flashback-----------------------------_ **

The burning flame in Natsu's palm abruptly vanished. Natsu gulped. He had reached his magic limit. Another mighty roar from the enemy made the dragon slayer glanced up to see a swirling ball of blackness hurling towards him. "Time to go" Natsu muttered, recoiling back. "Happy!" Natsu cried out to his partner, the blue cat speedily flew down from the sky and grabbed Natsu by his shirt. At the same time, the boy seized the black wizard who was still unconscious to his annoyance. "I'm having my doubts about you being the mighty black wizard" Natsu grumbled whilst Happy only giggled. 

Suddenly, a shadow from above submerged the trio like a black hole. "Ah, that's not good" Natsu murmured realizing who's the intruder was.

"Natsu? Backup Plan?" Happy stuttered in terror.

"Dive into the sea!" Natsu hissed.

The trio made their last, dashing escape into the ocean waves, causing a displeased dragon to roar before soaring away into the blueness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Macao frowned, his brows furrowed together. "Why was there a dragon on Tenrou island?" he questioned, Natsu shrugged "Beats me, he just showed up".  "Who's that?" Wakaba promptly pointed to a certain wizard who was resting against a pillar. "Apparently he's the infamous black wizard" Natsu affirmed. Hearing his infamous title, Zeref looked up, noticing that he had somehow caught some unwanted attention. "Really?" Romeno gaped with awe. "Don't get too close"  a harsh, cold voice made the group turn around to find the source of voice sitting on the bar chair. Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Is there a problem, ice popsicle?" Natsu growled.

Gray scoffed. "Yes, there is actually, that friend of yours can't stay here or else the guild will be put into  jeopardy." An uprise of uncertain mutters arose from the guild members. Gray shot a look at the Third Master who nodded in approval, Gray stood up from his position.

"We shall call this meeting, **'The Black Wizard problem** ' Gray wrote in messy handwriting on the chalkboard. Zeref cringed. "Excuse me, but why do I have to be labeled that title?" Gray crossed his arms, sending a heated glare across the room.

"Because you're the main problem here, idiot"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hands up if you think we should hand the black wizard over to the Magic council and each member has to vote". A group of hands popped up from the crowd.

"That's 34 votes" Gray commented, writing the results on the board.

" Hands up, if we should destroy him instead". Only a couple of hands rose.  Unexpectedly, Gray's eyes fell onto a certain boy who was standing in front of him. "Natsu..." Gray's voice was tinted with pique. Natsu raised a brow.

"You haven't raised your hand for any of these options"

"But, there's only two options and I don't agree with any of them" Natsu retorted. Gray eyes darkened. "Do you want me to write 'Get rid of Natsu?" Gray threatened. Natsu was about to throw a punch at Gray's face when Makarov intervened the fight. "Stop this you two!" the Master ordered. Natsu and Gray instantly dropped their fists. "This situation is quite serious right now, we don't have much time left so we need to be quick about what we're going to do with Zeref".

"How about we lock him up in the basement and keep him there until he starve?" Elfman suggested. "That's a bit cruel" Wnedy replied. " Oh, I'm immortal by the way" Zeref added; realizing his mistake the wizard covered his mouth with his hand. The group's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Well, we can dismiss Elfman's suggestion then" Erza muttered. As the members of the guild continued to bicker, Natsu slammed his hand onto the table. "I'll  happily take Zeref and hide him inside my house" Natsu propounded eagerly. "Aye!" Happy agreed.

"It sounds like a great idea Natsu" Lucy said thoughtfully. "But then you always seem to do something reckless and bring trouble to the guild" Gray assumed bitterly. Natsu made a face. "Geez, can't you put some faith in me, Gray?" Natsu jeered. The ice mage scowled at the comment. "Natsu, you've been causing trouble ever since the beginning, I don't think I can put a lot of faith into someone who's been causing nothing but trouble!"

"At least I don't strip!!" Natsu retorted, dragging poor Zeref out towards the guild door. "Don't do anything reckless Natsu!" Gray shouted back.

As the two figures disappeared, the team could only worry whether putting Zeref into the hands of Natsu was a good idea after all.....  
  



	8. Natsu and Happy's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Visit to Natsu's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say....
> 
> It feels weird writing again especially for this fanfic as it was written before the reveal of the Dragneel Brothers ahaha.
> 
> Don't worry! I will just have to use my creative, writer's mind to alter the plot line a little. So, please don't give me any hate like:
> 
> "This arc happened ages ago"
> 
> Yeah. I know. But I am continuing from where I left off from 4-5 years ago.
> 
> Like I said, this book was written in 2015. Before the reveal.

Do you know where you are going, Natsu?" Zeref questioned tiredly to the energetic pink haired boy who was bulldozing his way noisily through the dead foliage.  

"Yes, I do! Don't worry!  We will be there soon!"

Zeref heaved a soft sigh.  He could feel the approaching coldness touch his face; caressing his skin as stole his remaining warmth away greedily.

"Why did you accept a place so far away from the town?"

"Cuz it was cheap!" came the optimistic reply. 

Zeref accepted the response with an unsatisfied nod.

Glancing over his shoulder,  his black eyes drifted to the evanescent horizon.   The sky was pink, with a tint of orange-gold. The sun was gradually succumbing to her slumber.  The Black wizard watched with an unwavering gaze. 

The beauty of the sunset was the only thing that brought tranquillity to  Zeref's beaten soul.  The sun had become his only companion through the harsh mornings to the freezing night back on the island.

"Hellooo, are you coming?"  Natsu's distant voice broke Zeref from his daze. The black wizard turned around to find that Natsu had walked further up the path along with Happy, without his knowledge.  Inhaling deeply, the debilitated wizard stepped forward.

"Is there any possibility you could walk a bit for slower?"  

"Not a chance"Natsu responded too hastily to  Zeref's liking.

Zeref narrowed his eyes. 

"You really are stubborn, you know".  Zeref asserted coolly.

"So I've been told"  the boy responded cheekily.

And before Zeref could utter another word, the black wizard scowled with an irritated expression as Natsu abruptly bolted away. 

Leaving him in the darkness.  Zeref sighed once more. 

So much for being in good hands.

\----------Time Skip---------------------------------------------------------

No more than an hour ago,  the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all colour had faded leaving only a black canvas with no stars to be looked upon. The clouds were probably hiding them. The darkness was thick and unwelcoming.

The only guidance Zeref had was the small flickering light at the end of the path.  As the wizard drew closer to the origin, he found himself entering into a clearing.  In front of him was a somewhat run-down building with a sign: " **Natsu & Happy".  **

He had finally arrived at the house.

Zeref's spent gaze fell onto the pair who were standing outside the door.  Natsu wore a smug look as he leaned against the wall.  

"You made it!" Natsu greeted the debilitated wizard.  

His greeting was met with a sharp glare.

"Tired?" Natsu smiled innocently at the Black wizard, who was struggling to stay awake; stumbled towards them.

"No, I'm fine," Zeref muttered, rubbing his eyes fiercely.  Natsu rolled his eyes at the blatant lie.  Just as he turned to unlock the door,  the sound of something heavy, hitting the ground caught the boy's attention.  Spinning around, the boy found himself staring at a passed out Zeref.   The only sign of life was the enervated breathing. 

How many times has this guy passed out?! Was he really that weak?

Natsu groaned at the scene.  

"You got to be kidding me!"  

The boy shook his head in frustration as he stomped over and coarsely picked up the unconscious wizard; hauling him into the house. 

Scanning around the room, Natsu had to ponder about where to put the lethargic wizard.  He didn't really want to give up his beloved hammock just yet.

But at the same time, it would also be too cruel to leave him on the floor. 

Noticing the sofa on the other side of the room, Natsu beamed to himself.  He may as well put it to good use.

It was quite an effort for the boy to drag Zeref all the way to his desired destination.  The mess on the floor was one of the many reasons. 

Natsu had always kept saying to himself he would clean it up,  but that obviously wasn't going to happen any time soon.

And not to mention, Zeref was surprisingly heavy.  

Arriving at his target,  Natsu casually tossed the sleeping wizard onto the couch.  Ignoring how Zeref crash-landed onto the furniture with a thud.  A painful thud.

Natsu clasped his hands together, looking quite pleased with himself.

Promptly Natsu began to also feel himself getting drowsy.   The dragon slayer sluggishly dragged his body towards his hammock which was hanging on the other side of the room.

"Man, what a day,"  Natsu said to himself; climbing into his green hammock. It rocked at the sudden weight.

The boy rolled his body around to face the ceiling.  His face was met with emptiness. 

He had always considered blasting off the roof just so he could see the stars above.  Natsu liked gazing at the stars.   He strangely found happiness in pointing out the different patterns and making wishes on the shooting stars that flew past.   Not that those wishes came true but it was always worth trying.

At that moment, a frown adorned Natsu's lips.  Blowing off the roof would mean then if it showered, there would be no place for him and Happy to take shelter (besides the guild).

Natsu pouted in disappointment at the verdict.  Looks like he would have to seek another alternative.

Feeling the intimate comfort of  Happy's small form lying across his chest. Natsu smiled; patting Happy's head.  He couldn't imagine a world without his best friend.

Hence, the sudden sound of a quiet snore made Natsu's eyes hesitatingly shifted to the source.

The sound was coming from the black mage.

The boy frowned. He had to admit; he couldn't really work out what the story was with the black wizard.

Back at Tenrou Island, the guy was literally weeping on their first encounter.  And what did he mean about the "grown-up" part?  Sure. He had a habit of forgetting things quite quickly but when it came to people, he always made sure to remember the face.

But, he has never seen or met this black wizard at all; which was making him even more riled up. 

Natsu's head began to hurt. The boy groaned inaudibly. 

Ugh. Nothing was making sense at this current stage. And sleeping on it wasn't going to help but the boy could feel his conscious fading away.  Natsu gladly accepted the darkness that swept into his vision.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of eyes warily fluttered opened.  Just in time to see the nascent rays of the rising sun peering through the window.  Oh. It was morning.  The figure let out a sigh of annoyance. He had lived to see another day. 

What a shame.

Feeling the sensation of sleepiness withering away,  the figure unhurriedly hoisted his upper body upwards; rubbing his slumberous eyes in the process.   The wizard didn't notice at first the trail of saliva trickling down his lips.  However, he thoughtlessly wiped it away.

Emotionless, black eyes glanced around; absorbing in the foreign surroundings.   black wizard knew at this moment he was no longer on Tenrou Island.

Thank goodness. 

To be brutally honest, he had gotten quite sick of staying on that island.  Was it due to the fact that he had spent of most his meritless existence there?

Zeref shrugged the thought away.  It didn't really matter anymore. 

"Ugh",  Zeref imperceptibly flinched as he felt his head begin to throb.

Ah.  Great.   Another arising headache.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Zeref willed the pain to go away.  When it finally did, Zeref huffed a sigh of contentment. 

Now, where exactly was he?

Looking around the unusual interior,  Zeref couldn't help but discern the rumpled assortment of books, clothes and pans dispersed across the wooden floor.  As well as soot.

Zeref's face immediately scrunched up with pure repugnance at the sight. 

Who was the keeper of this place? They really need to work on their cleaning skills. 

Zeref's unheard inquiry was answered when a deep grunt came from the opposite side of the room.

The black wizard's head swivelled to find a snoring Natsu and a blue cat; dangling off the green, patched-up hammock.  

The boy's hair was slightly dishevelled. But Zeref didn't mind as he found the appearance quite adorable. 

A  ghostly linger of a smile adorned Zeref's visage. 

"I guess old habits cannot die down easily",  the black mage chuckled to no one but himself.  At that point, Zeref didn't really know whether to be disappointed or pleased with that assertion. 

"Yet here I thought you would have at least improved on your life skills".

Zeref mumbled as he threw his still aching body back onto the sofa. The black mage laid on the couch for a solid few minutes.  Watching the beams of sunlight filter through the window's glass; admiring the virtue of it.  

However, Zeref began to debate whether or not he should get up. His muscles still felt weak, just like his energy.   But what about Natsu?

The wizard's head shifted towards the person that was currently occupying his mind.

The boy was literally wasting his life away by sleeping.

Well. he, Zeref was not going to allow that.  For personal reasons.

Pushing himself off the furniture, the black mage awkwardly faltered across the room; realizing that the mess that encircled him should be dealt with first. 

**Surely, Natsu had cleaning tools stored somewhere.....right?**   
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and I hope to see you again in the next chapter!!


	9. Me and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeref and Natsu bonding moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a dialogue-focused chapter

After several hours of dusting and sorting out the disseminated items into their rightful places, Zeref subsequently reached his limit. The black wizard glared with indignation at the still slumbering dragon slayer as he walked towards the sofa.

How the hell was he still asleep?

As he sat down, Zeref caught a glimpse of a puppet hanging off the ceiling, wielding a pipe. He frowned. What a strange place to put a figurine, he thought to himself.

As he continued to scrutinise the puppet, he felt that the puppet vaguely resembled that scarlet-haired woman back at the guild. Another puppet was large clenched fists was lying alongside other things in one of the untouched boxes that Zeref couldn't find the energy to touch. However, Zeref felt drawn towards the exotic items that decorated the wall.

Moving as if he was controlled by some unknown drive, Zeref drew closer to inspect the various request bulletins that Natsu and his blue cat had taken.

"Looks like he was searching for Igneel," Zeref said as his eyes fell onto a Wanted poster of a Dragon.

With a shaky yet tired hand, Zeref's fingers touched the wall of posters. He smiled to himself. Yet it was a despondent smile. The anguish grew more profound as he looked at a guild photo where Natsu was beaming to his heart content in the middle of the group.

Oh. He truly has grown up so much.

At that moment, Zeref felt the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child and he looked toward the window as if the light could soothe way the bitterness that was rising up inside him.

But Zeref wasn't going to let his emotions get the best of him. He turned back to the wall; a look of determination laced his face,

This would probably be the only the chance he would ever get to catch a glimpse of Natsu's adventures and journey.

Zeref refused to look away as he continued on his mission. Even as his lips trembled and his shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down.

Zeref dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears; his hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the agony.

A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened.

He wept, tears streaming from his deep black eyes, loud, heaving sobs tearing from his throat, and still, he did not look away.

"Um...are you ok?"

Zeref whipped around with an agitated look. His movement resulted in knocking over a figurine wearing a maid outfit.

"AHH!", Natsu cried as he lurched forward to stop the motion. Zeref sought to avoid the unforeseen action but in the end, he found himself coming into contact with the Dragon Slayer.

The pair gave each other a heartbeat of glance before crashing into the wall. Boxes toppled to the floor.

Zeref groaned. All of his effort of cleaning has gone to waste.

"Are you two ok!?", Happy asked, flying over.

"Yeah...I'm alright!", Natsu readily replied.

"I'm fine..." Zeref answered, hobbling away. "But, don't startle me like that again, Natsu", Zeref chastised the other mage. Natsu pouted.

"You should have moved quicker!"

"How was I suppose to know you were going to charge forward or even wake up?" Zeref replied to the sulking boy.

"Hm", Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms. His sulk deepened.

Zeref could only raise a brow at the action as he commenced to pick up the fallen objects. AGAIN.

"By the way, how famous are you?"

"Hm...the fact that there's probably a dozen dark guilds after me, says a lot" Zeref muttered.

"Ah...ok" Natsu scratched his head, wearing a pensive look.

Zeref was eager to question why Natsu would ask such a ludicrous subject.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh! Because I want to boast that I met the black wizard!"

Zeref was inarticulate. Did he just hear that right?

"Natsu, I don't think that something you would be boasting about..."

"Then why don't we take a photo together or something?"

Zeref nictitated. Natsu had definitely caught his attention now.

"Why would you want to take a photo with me?"

"Hmm...I don't know...I just feel like I need to! But hey, be happy that I am adding you to my wall of awesomeness!"

At that moment, Zeref wanted to laugh. And cry. He didn't know what to feel.

Clasping the necklace around his neck, Zeref ghostly beamed.

It was about time that he updated that photo.

Natsu looked with a pleading look. 

"Yes? Say Yes!"

Zeref chuckled lightly. How could he say no? 

"I would be delighted Natsu", Zeref replied felicitously, eaarning himself a grinning dragon slayer.

"YAY!!!" Natsu jumped up in delight. 

"Let's go to the guild then!!"

Zeref followed with no objections. 

 


	10. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeref's inner conflict gets the best of him

Zeref blinked as he stood in the doorway of the Fairytail's guild once again. He felt a thousand pairs of eyes glare upon him. He gulped.

The Black Wizard unwillingly took a step back. It was a clear sign he wasn't welcomed here. But before Zeref could fully disappear out of guild's door; away from the turbulent glances. Natsu grabbed his arm; dragging back in.

 

Zeref couldn't be bothered to protest as Natsu yanked him towards a blonde woman. "Hey Luce!" the pink haired boy happily greeted the girl who warily smiled. "Hey, Natsu..." the girl replied, her eyes shifting warily to Zeref.

 

"Why the hell are you back here with the black wizard guy, flame-brain?" an angry familiar voice entered the scene. Rotating his head, Zeref narrowed his black eyes at the source of the voice, clearly not pleased with the insult that he had just heard.

 

"None of your business, Gray" the pink-haired boy snapped bristly, folding his arms across his chest. Gray scoffed. "Actually it is my business because the guild will be put into peril if that guy keeps hanging around. If you remember me saying that just a few days ago" Gray states in a matter-factly tone.

 

Natsu just poked his tongue before ambling past the scowling ice mage, dragging Zeref by the arm with him.

 

"Mirajane! Where are you!" the pink haired boy called out, his eyes searching through the crowd. "Here!" a sweet feminine voice answered the call. 

 

Following Natsu's gaze, Zeref spotted a slim young woman with long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends acompained with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. Her attire was a simplistic sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt.

"How can I help you two?" the girl asked sweetly."Do you have a camera? I want to take a photo with Zeref!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly in the same manner as that of a child. Zeref couldn't help but smile at the boy's actions."WHAT!?" a voice belonging to the ice mage reverberated across the room. Natsu turned; wearing a triumphant smirk.

 

"Why?! That guy is the strongest and most dangerous Mage of all time! Why the hell would want to take a photo with someone who could most likely kill you on the very spot!? Gray reasoned with a tint of bitterness. A valid reason, Zeref reluctantly had to admit. Although, he had already tried to explain that same reason to Natsu back at the house.

 

Natsu shrugged. "Cuz I just feel like it". Gray rolled his eyes at the answer. Out of the corner of his eyes, Zeref spotted Mirajane giving Natsu and him a quick glance accompanied with an unusual emotion in her eyes that Zeref couldn't really work out. Her pale fingers slipped behind her before bringing out the desired object.

 

"Where would you like your photo taken?" Mirajane queried pleasantly.Gray spun around to give Mirajane a look of disbelief. Natsu just grinned; resting his arm on Zeref's shoulder.

 

"Here please," Natsu cheerfully replied, already positioning himself for the camera; giving off a wave of confidence. Unfortunately for Zeref, the poor wizard was trying his best to act as normal as possible but it was hard due to the fact he hadn't come in contact with any other mage for almost 400 years.

 

And despite the positive atmosphere, Zeref could only think of the negative consequences that could occur if he was to accidentally release his curse. The black mage clenched his fist. There was no way he was going to let himself kill Natsu. Not again. Wearing an expression of agony, Zeref managed to find the willpower to untangle himself from Natsu's hold.

 

As he did that, Natsu's eyes fell to where Zeref had just stood. "Zeref?"

 

Zeref stepped back; giving himself some distance away from the confused boy.

 

Smiling weakly, Zeref looked up. "I'm sorry Natsu...I think Gray does have a point...I don't have any control over my powers. And I don't want to hurt anyone even if it's against my willpower. Natsu was still staring at him with an expression of uncertainty.

 

Zeref inhaled deeply; his chest was beginning to hurt.

 

"S-So I think it's best if we go our separate ways" Zeref painfully stated, turning around just in time to feel the sensation of tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Don't look back. Zeref chanted silently to himself. He began to walk. 

It was like if an unknown force was pulling him out of the guild. 

Keep walking.

"Wait! Zeref!" came the boy's cry.

 

Zeref closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly as possible. More tears began to flow. Don't make this any harder for me, Natsu.

 

Hearing the sound of Natsu's footsteps approaching closer, Zeref revolved around; arm outstretched as a powerful wave sent the boy flying back into the guild. Zeref grimaced as Natsu landed achingly against the wall.

 

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, rushing to the boy's side along with Happy. Gray sent daggers of heated hatred from where he stood.

 

Zeref chuckled darkly to himself. He was a fool. 

 

Wheeling around, Zeref continued down the path towards the town. As he did, the feeling of raindrops began to fall onto his skin and clothes. But Zeref didn't care. The rain was his only companion. The pitter patter of the rain created a shield around him. As the raindrops and tears mingle on his face, only the pinkness under his eyes gave away any clue to his sadness; his black eyes glanced at the town.

Where was he supposed to go now? He could just teleport back to his Empire. But the thought didn't make him any happier. Spotting a stone, he kicked it as it flew across the path into the grass. He cast his sad eyes up to the grey clouds. He really just wanted to die.

 

And just before Zeref could let out a cry of frustration for the whole of Magnolia town to hear, something heavy and hard collided into his back. Zeref lets out a painful "oof" as he feels himself rolling down the hill. Slick of mud and dirt decided to fling themselves to their clothing. It was only when Zeref saw strands of pink hair did he let out a muffled laugh.

 

"Get off me Natsu," Zeref chastised lightly as the movement of their rolling slowed down. Of course, Natsu did not obey. His grip around Zeref's Torso tightened. Zeref heaved a sigh. 

"Natsu.."

"NOO! Stay!!" Natsu whined childishly, tucking his face into Zeref's back.

Upon seeing the boy's actions, Zeref was left speechless. He slightly rotated his head to stare into those familiar black eyes burning with desperation, and his heart fell silent.

 

He wasn't expecting Natsu to run after him especially not in this weather. At the sound of a sneeze, Zeref titled his head slightly to look at Natsu; his eyes brimming with concern. 

"Uh Great. You have a cold" Zeref muttered to no one really but himself.

 

"I do not! I never get sick!" came the naive answer. A small smile played on his lips. His feet started to move in the direction of the only place he had decided to call home.

 

"You're staying?" Natsu inaudibly repeated the unanswered question. 

"Yes," Zeref said tiredly. At the answer, the boy let out a pleased 'yay' accompanied with a triumphant grin.

 

"Stay still" the Black wizard scolded when he felt the shift in Natsu's weight causing him to become unbalanced. Yet he couldn't help but laugh quietly at the boy's actions. The dying spark inside him was once more burning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world returned to Natsu in pieces, starting with an unfamiliar weight draped across his shoulders. For a moment he wonders what could've possibly fallen on him in the night. 

His eyes flutter open to see Happy's face inches from his own, softened with sleep. Natsu smilies softly, giving the sleeping cat a pat on the head. It only when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eyes did he fully prepare himself to attack. Who else was in the house?

"Ah..you're awake.." came the familiar voice. Black eyes met Black. 

Natsu blinked. Zeref watched as Natsu's face washed blank with confusion like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from his wide eyes. Every muscle of his body just froze before a grin crept onto his face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth. 

"You didn't leave!" Natsu shot up like a bullet, pouncing forward to give the startled wizard a hug. Surprisingly, Happy was still snoring away.

 

Zeref allowed himself to welcome the warmth. Yet at the same time while being embraced by Natsu's arms, Zeref found himself unable to breathe. Feeling it was time to seperate, Zeref began desperately trying to pry Natsu's arms off him, along with his mouth opening and closing like fish gasping for air. With a groan in protest, Natsu made his grip tighter. 

"Natsu, if you don't get off me..your breakfast will be burnt. 

Well. Shit.

Reluctantly, he lets go of Zeref before following the whiff of food into the other room. Zeref followed, smiling softly. Some things truly never change.


	11. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain female Blonde wizard gets caught eavesdropping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to focus on updating both Dragneel stories as well as Tododeku fanfic of 'She is a He'

Time flowed like cement. Lucy checked her clock from time to time. Why hasn't Natsu arrived yet? Here she was sitting in her chair, with nothing to stare at but at the wall. She was still anticipating the arrival of a pink-haired boy and his blue cat. Lucy began repetitively tap the desk with the end of her pencil, staring out of the window, wishing Natsu would come soon to make her day much better.

Noticing the sunlight fading behind the buildings, the night was approaching fast.

'Where is that idiot!", Lucy sighed as she decided to pace the length of her bedroom, her steps slowly slowing down.

Tap. Tap.

Lucy spun around and stormed over to the window. She couldn't help but feel thrilled that Natsu had finally appeared.

"Natsu!! Do you know what time is it-" Lucy stopped and blinked. She swallowed the disappointment when she realised it was only Happy.

"Hey Lucy!" the blue cat greeted gleefully. Lucy smiled softly.

"Hey Happy, where's Natsu?"

"He's having dinner!" came the joyous reply. Lucy frowned.

"With who?" she pressed on. The cat giggled.

"Can't tell you! But Natsu just sent me over to make sure you weren't moping"

Lucy flustered. "I-I am not sulking!" the girl replied briskly. The cat rolled his eyes.

"Ok! I believe you! I better be off now! I don't want to miss the stew!" the cat started to withdraw from the window. Lucy widened her eyes. "Wait! Happy!" the girl tried to catch the cat's attention but Happy was already flying towards the direction of Natsu's house. Lucy couldn't help but feel curious. Who could this mysterious person?

Grabbing her coat, she flung her door open and trotted down the stairs, her eyes fixated on the moving dot in the sky.

She was determined to find out.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Why did Natsu have to buy his house in the middle of a forest? She had underestimated the utter blackness of nighttime in the woods.  
The only sounds she could hear was her feet treading on the cracking twigs and leaves. Which mind you, gave her no comfort whatsoever.

Even if there was a moon tonight, its silvery rays would not penetrate the dense canopy above. She was in too far in to turn back. The darkness pressed in on her from all sides and her body shivered at the touch.

Breathing in, she could taste the aroma of nature hoving in the air. The harsh cold nights have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers, yet rendering them all the more beautiful. The trees were densely packed together, leaving just enough space to allow someone to manoeuvre through. As she passed by, she gently pressed her palm against its rough bark and breathed in the scent of the forest. The musty scent of leaves after rainfall.

Maybe Natsu fancied this place because it was away from the noise of the town.

But, it would have been nice if he had at least placed some lanterns to show a path to the house.

Clutching her fists tightly, Lucy kept moving forward. Her hair stood on end as she felt the cold winds. The air was beginning to drop to several degrees cooler and soon she began to shiver. On her frequent stops, Lucy listened for signs of life around her, but there was nothing.

Suddenly, Lucy squinted as she spotted a badly created path forming in front of her from the gloom. The path edges were made shaggy by the undergrowth, already lying dark green from the warm sun.

Lucy vigilantly walked along the trail, feeling a sense of relief when she spotted the house and burning out lantern hanging out outside. Was it just her imagination but the house seemed to be much much spruceness last time she visited. The overgrowing vines that used to once cover the path and windows had been neatly cut. And not to mention, the house's walls had been redesigned. Lucy huffed as she approached the door.

Looked like Natsu was finally taking care of things. It was about time too. The girl was ready to knock when she stopped. She listened intently, not daring to breathe. There were voices coming from inside the house. One of them she knew with certainty was Natsu but the other one… She knew it, it was absurdly familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. That was definitely Natsu's voice. But who was the other?

Placing her ears against the door, she tried to drown out the sounds of the howling wind.

The mysterious voice spoke first.

" Why is that Gray walks around the guild with no clothes on?"

The sounds of dishes clattering indicated they were eating.

"Uh, it's childhood's habit. Half the time, he doesn't even realize he's naked."

Lucy wanted to snicker at the reply.

The mysterious speaker was quiet  
Behind the door, Lucy wouldn't be able to witness Zeref's face scrunch up with confusion.

Zeref couldn't understand how someone could fail to realize something so... obvious.

"How do you endure such a performance?" Zeref asked bluntly.

Natsu chomped down another lamb leg before replying.

"Well, I have been seeing his habit for at least 7 years sooo....I'm kind of used to it. Natsu paused, nibbling on the meat as a scowl appeared.

But at the same time, it gets on my nerves!" the boy promptly blazoned, dropping the finished lamb bone back onto the dish nonchalantly. Zeref chortled softly.

Outside, determined now to figure out who it was, Lucy pushed the door open a bit wider and peeked inside.

Natsu was sitting on the floor, his back to her. He was still prattling freely, unaware of her presence. The crate was situated in the middle, used as a table, was stacked with plates. The other occupant of the room, however, was looking directly at her. She froze.

Zeref. It was the Black Wizard, Zeref.

Natsu was chatting animatedly about his Fairytail members with Zeref the Black wizard, who only just hours ago had attacked Natsu, as well as nearly most, killing them back at Tenrou Island. And Zeref could see her, crystal clear. Lucy couldn't grasp why Nastu was so drawn to the black wizard. He was someone she couldn't work out. His feelings and thoughts were always hidden unless they were required to be shown. His personality was hard to read.

Lucy shivered under the piercing gaze of the Black wizard, who was still looking at her while nodding in response to Natsu. Was that a flicker of protectiveness in those black eyes? Why did Zeref need to feel wary towards her and protective of Natsu? It wasn't like she was going to hurt him.

Zeref's frown intensified in a way that made her almost certain that he was going to give her away to the oblivious dragon slayer. However, he only nodded politely in her direction and turned his attention back to his companion.

She breathed a sigh of relief and continued watching with renewed interest now that she was apparently in no danger of discovery. The two seemed to be on quite good terms despite the dispute that had occurred hours ago.

  
"You know." Natsu stopped eating midway, glancing at the wizard.  
"For someone who has probably the most ornate title in the whole of Mage's history, you don't seem to very pleased about it". Zeref lifted as a brow, he wasn't expecting to hear that.

Zeref heaved a sigh, trying to find the right way to the word the sentence without trying to sound arrogant.

"I know I am a very proficient wizard even by the standard of other skilled wizards, and I feel no need to prove that to anyone. I have witnessed things that no one else has. I have suffered circumstances that no one else has undergone. And, whether other people acknowledge my abilities or not will not make me any better or any worse than I am. Besides, I have found many things to waste my potential and talent on. And my magic has brought me little but trouble. As you have already known".

"Why are you desperate to die?" came the faint question.

The black wizard took some time to answer, wanting to be honest yet there were so many varied answers to that one question.

"I-", Zeref trailed off, feeling unsure about his answer.

Sensing the discomfort, Nastu waved in hand dismissingly.  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, " the boy said.

Back at the door, a smile crossed Lucy's face as she watched the Dragonslayer make vague arm gestures, his voice rising with every sentence. She smothered a sudden urge to giggle. He was so cute.

The sudden shift in the pair's movements made Lucy recline back.  
Oh no.  
Zeref was back, staring at her. He sat still in his crossed-legged position. What could he possibly be thinking?

"Lucy!" Happy cried out in shock, making a certain head spin around. Lucy at that moment really wanted to murder that blue cat. Zeref's smile deepened as if he had predicted this moment.

"Lucy!" the pink haired boy strolled up to her, flinging the door open, making Lucy stumble into the room. She smiled awkwardly.

"Hi, guys..."

"Why don't you join us?", Zeref offered in a surprisingly pleasant tone; gesturing to the empty spot next to the crate. Yet his eyes were telling a completely different emotion. Lucy gulped. But clearly, she had no choice but to accept as Natsu eagerly pushed her forward. Stop pushing you idiot, she wanted to say. But she kept her mouth shut as she sat down. Zeref slid a glass towards her.  

  
Looked like she was staying. 


	12. FILTER CHAPTER: Buying clothes for Zeref

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filter chapter where Natsu wants eat food and buy Clothes for Zeref. The Black wizard doesn't agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short prompt.

"I'm hungry! Zer-" Natsu found the other wizard's hand over his mouth, stopping him from speaking. The boy glared, unamused at the other's actions.

Zeref mirrored the same expression. His lips sealed in a frown. Didn't Natsu know by now that his name was quite popular among those who wanted to hurt him and use his power? 

"I get it, Natsu...you are hungry" the wizard sighed, taking his hand away from Natsu's mouth. The boy jumped away, folding his arms across his chest, a pout accompanied the action.

"What are we going to do about it?"

Zeref couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"We can't go back to the guild, and we have already troubled your friend Lucy enough with the fact that I have not left the town, so..."

Natsu stared at him blankly, as if Zeref was holding the answer to this solution.

"Have you ever been to Iris?" the wizard finally spoke.

"I don't think so. Never heard of it"

"I think you'd like the marketplace there. I visited there for a few months some years ago because Iris also has a large population of wizards. Their marketplace sells a number of wizard-made trinkets and snacks. I remember it because one stand was giving out samples of a drink that changed flavours with the temperature."

"Was it good?"

"I can't recall. I tried it, but I was mostly interested in how it was made. I didn't really pay attention to how it actually tasted."

"Then, let's go!" Natsu happily announced, heading towards the train station. Zeref didn't miss the strange glances from the residents, mainly toward his attire. How rude. Zeref cherished his anonymity. Too bad, Natsu didn't agree with him.

"We should change your outfit"

"No?” Zeref opposed too quickly, making Natsu raise his eyebrows.

"Why not!" the dragon slayer countered back, ready for a heated battle of quarrelling. It had come to Zeref's attention, that his dear little brother, had a passion for arguing. Just like in the past.

"Because this outfit reflects my history" the black wizard stated proudly, making Nastu gape.

"To be quite honest with you Zeref, no one would even know your backstory with that outfit unless you told them!" Natsu declared, smirking at his strong point. Damn. Zeref couldn't help but agree with that. That was a blow to his ego.

"But I don't have any jewels..."

Natsu whipped out a sack of jewels on cue, grinning from ear to ear. Zeref breathed. "Let's go find some clothes!" the dragon slayer saluted to the sky; marching to the nearest stores.

"I don't want bright colours. And nothing too fancy. Something simplistic will do". Zeref asserted, following the boy in a suspicious manner.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder. "Are you done listing your preferences?" Zeref teasingly gave a smack to the dragon's slayer head, who leapt back at the action.

"That hurt!" Natsu whined, rubbing the spot.   
Zeref rolled his eyes. He didn't even hit it that hard.

" I am trusting you to not soil my reputation!" Zeref said, narrowing his eyes. Natsu was cheekily beaming.

"You can totally trust me!" came the energetic reply.

And before Zeref could protest, the black wizard watched in dismay as Natsu ran into a store, sealing his fate.

He could only pray to any Gods besides the bastard Ankhseram to not let Natsu make a fool out him.

\------------------------------------------

See you next chapter!!


	13. Welcome to Iris

Iris was exactly as Zeref remembered it. Busy and boisterous. The market was always drowning in the sea of people. Good to know his memory was still young and fresh. Now, where was he? Ah yes. Describing the market. Not a single empty place could be spotted between the stalls. There was no irritating music, just a busker with a guitar. Sadly, the musician was overpowered by the yelling of the stall owners. The sun was unmerciful as ever; golden fingers shone down upon the market. Beads of sweat glistened on everyone's forehead and many faces turned red due to the sweltering heat. Zeref could relate. Though, years of having immortality seep through his veins was truly the only reason he could cope with today's weather. But Zeref had never been a fan of crowded places especially places where it involved bumping into other indignant mages and receiving rude burps in your ears. The imminent feeling of being crushed by the mass of sweaty bodies was not something he was looking forward to experiencing. He didn't want to get his freshly-pressed clothes dirty.

 

So that's why he was happy to walk on the edge of the crowd, all while trying to keep his eyes on the recurring vanishing dragon slayer who was no doubt searching for food. Well, Natsu had a whole range of stalls to pick from. Each stall was unique. There were stalls selling sacks of nuts and dried fruit, or meat roasting on roasting skewers. Powdered spices lay in rust red and dusty yellow piles, or spilled bright green from sacks as large as feed bags. Rich and unfamiliar scents cut through the air, so heavy he could taste them in his mouth, like the air inside a fabrication greenhouse.

 

Lucky for him, he was able to find some rare hidden stalls away from the mob. _If I recall, the fridge was empty when we left._ His black orbs eyed the displays of vegetables and anything else the owners had the offer.

 

He knew what he wanted. Fresh vegetables for a hearty evening soup and plenty of turnips, swede, fat carrots and bunches of cilantro. He took up the offer of the bruised eggplant and the black plantains that the other people were too stupid to snap up. And as he made his way up the endless stores, he could feel the weight of the bags on his arms as it threatened to pull him over and leave him stranded like a flipped turtle. But he wasn't going to allow that to happen. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted some bright fruits on the crates. He'll get those too.

 

Soon, Zeref was stumbling about from the cacophony of new deals being heckled with more bags in his hands.

 

"Zeref!" Natsu's voice entered the scene.

 

The black wizard managed to regain his composure before glancing over his shoulder.

 

"Taste this!" the dragon slayer chirped with excitement, shoving whatever item had caught the boy's interest into Zeref's face. The black's wizard's nose was greeted with the smell of something foreign. He wrinkled his nose at the stench. No way in hell was he going to taste that. The scent reminded him of something decaying.

 

Either ignoring or not noticing the displeased expression on the other's face, Natsu energetically shook the strange fruit in his fingers once more, urging the black wizard to sample it. Zeref unenthusiastically tipped forward, lips parted slightly as his white teeth sank into the flesh. His poor mouth was filled with bitterness. On the other hand, Natsu was glowing with satisfaction. The moment didn't last long as a wave of relief washed through his body when he saw Natsu bounced back into the sea of people; hopefully returning that fiendish fruit to its rightful seller.

 

Zeref spat the content of whatever the hell the thing was onto the ground with compulsion, giving it a disdainful glare. Zeref promptly proceeded to squash it under his boots. Feeling very gratified at the sound.

 

Begone you repugnant thing.

Stomp. Stomp.

 

Zeref only stopped when he realised he had obtained a few bothered glares and a gaping Natsu standing only a few steps away from. When did he return?

Expressing an 'ahem' the black wizard, unfazed by the attention upon him, motioned to a tavern; giving the boy an unbothered glance.

 

"Shall we dine there?" was all the Black wizard said, ambling towards the spoken location without seeing if the dragon slayer was following.

 

Because what he needed more than ever was a whole jug of water to guzzle down.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Unfortunately, Zeref immediately regretted entering the goddamn building reeking of alcohol and body odour. The bar was nothing special. There were better establishments that were much cleaner. Not here. Food was ordinary. Yet, he was jovial to see Natsu chomping another chicken leg. His half-empty glass of water trembled at the motion. He was still questioning about where Natsu had inherited his never-ending eating manners from. Definitely not from him.

And the noise? Zeref sniffed. Needed fixing. He could barely think without hearing the hundreds of conversations spoken in loud voices, all of them competing with the antiquated pipes that dominated the atmosphere.

 

Black eyes glared with irritation as a couple of mages that tumbled off the stools, their cheeks tainted pink and eyes dazed. They wobbled left and right; struggling to make their way out of the wooden shack. He really wanted to leave.

 

His prayers were answers when he regarded the empty-stain plates sparkling in front of him, Zeref peeped up.

 

"Ready to leave?"

 

Gold and silver jewels toppled onto the table.

 

"But there's about to a brawl!" Natsu whined, pointing to a couple of wizards who were clearly going at each other's throats.Big indication the boy wanted to join.  Zeref shook his head violently. Nope. He wasn't in the mood to defend himself from punches nor pay for the damages caused by the pink-haired boy. So, he seized the scruff of Natsu's scarf; tugging the boy forward. His grip was firm. 

 

"We are going home!"

 

"No!!" came the childish whine. The Black wizard didn't need to turn around to know the boy was kicking his feet into the wooden boards. Had his dear little brother always been this childish?  

Another whine escaped the boy's lips. 

He just hoped Natsu wasn't going to whine all the way to the train station. He could feel a headache approaching. 


End file.
